


[Podfic] Here

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Here Trilogy [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But Will deserves to feel good occasionally, French cuisine, Hannibal is a disaster ocean, M/M, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Patroclus' unblemished thighs et cetera, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Seduction, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Hannibal wanted to cook again. He wanted to ply Will with more than hot drinks and canned vegetables and fish. He wanted to make fine dishes, kingly extravagances from Carême or Escoffier, and watch the involuntary pleasure in Will’s face and body as he ate. He wanted, too, to take Will’s hands between his, and sometimes he did, but it was not enough -- he wanted to be able to sate Will, to fill him a little too much, to match the way Hannibal felt when he looked at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325767) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



> Recorded for Petronia, who generously bid for my podfic on Fandom Trumps Hate! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Here

  


**Author:** Petronia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hannibal  
  
**Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Hannibal wanted to cook again. He wanted to ply Will with more than hot drinks and canned vegetables and fish. He wanted to make fine dishes, kingly extravagances from Carême or Escoffier, and watch the involuntary pleasure in Will’s face and body as he ate. He wanted, too, to take Will’s hands between his, and sometimes he did, but it was not enough -- he wanted to be able to sate Will, to fill him a little too much, to match the way Hannibal felt when he looked at him.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2001%20Here.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5325767) | **Wordcount:** 2883  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2001%20Here.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB| **Duration:** 21:07  
[The Complete Here Trilogy [M4B]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%20The%20Here%20Trilogy.m4b) | **Size:** 34 MB| **Duration:** 1:11:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
